Black Magic Woman
by Yonahdoxie57
Summary: Our team works to sabotage a witch making viral Youtube videos. The plan goes sideways when she curses Cas with schizophrenia that will eventually cause him to try to end his own life. The only cure is a few hours drive for Sam. Can Dean keep Cas safe from himself? Can he protect himself from Cas? Loads of bromance or destiel-if-you-squint. No smut just WHUMP!


"This is a terrible plan." Cas whined even through his whisper.

"Shut it. If you didn't like it, you didn't have to come." Dean returned, hushed but pissed.

"I had to, because your plan was terrible!" Cas retorted, with his whisper becoming almost loud enough to alert their incoming targets.

Dean turned from his squatted position behind their shared bush. Then he grabbed Cas' collar and pulled him close so that the angel could see how serious he was being even there in the dark. "I heard you the first time. Now will you please be quiet!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!" They finished their whispered argument like children on the playground.

Just then the witch, the one that Sam had been tracking online, arrived to the small clearing in the woods they had been stalking out. Sam had stayed home to keep an eye on her video feed and alert Dean and Cas when to attack. This witch had been posting live video feeds of her casting various spells out in the woods at night. Most people just saw her as a dedicated YouTuber with a sponsor and cool effects but those that knew what went bump in the night knew, she was a real witch. Sam had been keeping an eye on things to make sure this new viral witch wouldn't cross a line desperate for more views but she in fact was about to do just that. She had to be stopped. She had promised her viewers in her last video that she would be casting a spell that could dramatically change the way a person acts and feels. She even offered the special honor to be 'cursed' to one of her lucky followers who had won a competition on Twitter of all things. The whole thing made Dean roll his eyes more times then he could care to count while Sam explained. The point was that she had crossed that line and she had to be stopped, that night.

"Harry?" The young witch lovingly called back behind her.

"I'm coming!" Said a handsome young blond man who was way too eager to please his favorite YouTuber. "Are we streaming yet?"

"Not quite, gotta set up some lighting first. Could you help, maybe?" She purred.

"Sure! Yes! You got it!" He fumbled towards her with the wheeled cases he had been toting, squeaking along behind him over yet another tree root.

Cas then spoke close enough to Dean's ear that he could feel his breath. "Dean, we have to stop her before she casts the spell."

"Well, no shit." He shifted his shoulder to show his discomfort with the closeness and then he felt Cas move away.

"You still wish to go through with your plan?"

"...yes…" Dean made a face as if to say 'seriously please drop it now' and Cas seemed to understand his wishes.

Cas went over the plan in his head: First they would wait until the witch had started her live show. Then, after Sam would agree there were enough of her followers watching, Dean would jump out and take the place of the kid who had won with a few lies. Then when the witch cast the spell on him it wouldn't work due to the hex bag Dean had. The video is shut off remotely by Sam. Then they would threaten her not to continue her practices or they would hunt her down and kill her swiftly and easily.

Dean and Cas waited behind their bush for the scene to be set.

Cas squinted as the boy, named Harry, did everything the girl ordered.

"I don't understand why he is so eager to fulfill her wants."

"Oh. He obviously wants to get in her pants." Dean, nonchalantly glanced at his phone to see if Sam had replied to his text that the show should start soon.

"That's… Not possible. No matter how much he wanted to wear them, her tight denim pants do not have the capacity for his body type. Also, how does her pants-"

Dean cut off the next question. "He wants to have sex with her, dammit!" Dean hated taking to him about it, it was far too awkward for Dean to handle.

"I see now. He hopes that by fulfilling all her wants and needs that she will repay him with a sexual advancement. And 'get into her pants' is yet another colloquial term for sex?" Dean nodded at Cas' air quotes and Cas added. "Then I will add that to the list."

Cas reached into an inner pocket of his trench coat and Dean's attention was paired with a question. "Wait, you actually have a list? A physical list?"

Cas held up the found mini spiral bound notebook, took a mechanical pencil out of the metal loops and turned several pages till he came to an uncompleted page and he scribbled in the words 'get into' and paused. "Dean, may this term be used for male or female leg garments?"

Dean rolled his eyes but Cas' question was so innocent he had to answer him. "Yes but don't say a different item of clothing like skirt, or shorts. It's just pants mostly. His or hers."

"So for instance, if a woman was wearing alternative lower body clothing, you would still use the term, pants?" Cas squinted.

"Yeah." Dean answered, his nervous nerves were wearing thin.

"Or alternatively for a male?"

"Yes, Cas. Can we drop it now?" Dean urged. Cas didn't reply but only scribbled down his notes, neatly put the pencil back in its place and tucked it back into his coat with a grin. "Ya, done?" Dean begged.

Cas was slightly perturbed. "It's not my fault you people have so many colloquial terms. It's very difficult to keep track of them."

"Whatever. Listen, I think we're coming up to the main event here."

The young witch was fixing her hair and applying a final coat of lipstick. She finished primping just before making it all live and greeting her followers in the way she always had.

"Good evening my mythical lovers! As you well know we have a very special show for you tonight. I have here with me our first ever live guest! Harry come on over my sweet!"

"That's my cue!" Dean huffed and bolted out from behind the bush and jogged over to them. "Not so fast, Harry!"

"What's this? Who are you?!" She explained.

"I'm the real winner! Harry cheated! And I've got the proof!"

"What? No way bro! Back off!" Harry argued.

"I'll hear you out, mystery man." She was more calm now. Too calm.

"Here, look." Dean handed over his phone which Sam had included a fake file full of fake names Harry had used to make multiple Twitter accounts to win the contest. Then Dean swiped the screen over to an image of Harry's 'real' license, also a concoction of Sam's. It was all very convincing and it seemed to please the witch.

"Harry! Or should I say, Walter! How could you trick me?!" She offered her face of shock to the camera.

"But I didn't! Please!"

"No! Be gone!" She ordered.

Poor Harry walked away with his tail between his legs. Dean grinned and waved goodbye. "Let's get this show on the road princess!" He smiled at her brightly.

"Yes, and what is your name?"

"Dean!" He smiled into the camera.

"Dean, you just stand right there, and we shall begin."

She went on with a few lines of incantation before blowing a visible air kiss over Dean's shoulder floating into the woods.

"Ha! Didn't work!" Dean teased. "Because you're a fake! And now everyone knows it!"

"But it did work." She cooed and motioned towards the spot where her kiss landed. "Come on out!" She called and Cas came stumbling out of hiding and gripping at his chest. He bent over placing his other hand on his knee for support.

"Cas!" Dean yelled and rushed over to his best friend catching him in his arms just before he was about to fall forward. Dean rushed and took the hex bag out of his own pocket and stuffed it into his.

"Oh. It's far too late for that." She warned.

Dean reached for his gun, full of witch killing bullets, and aimed perfectly, all the while holding up Cas who was barely able to maintain balance over not being able to breathe well.

Dean's voice left no room for niceties. "Call it off and I'll kill you quickly." He spoke low and serious.

"You think you're holding a full house, love? You got it all wrong. I smelled your hex bag a mile away. When I heard you hiding I could tell there were two of you but only just the one hex bag. Hunters regularly travel in pairs so I assumed since you were so giddy to take one for the team that your hiding friend was the one without armor. I got it right too!"

"I won't ask again, bitch!" Dean yelled, anger between each word. Dean's knuckles were white as they clutched onto Cas to keep him standing. The weak angel's nearly limp arm was slung around his broad shoulders and his head hung still huffing for breath and clutching his own chest.

"Not so fast. You kill me and there's no one in the world that can keep your friend from his pitiful death. Or...you could…" She paused a moment before tossing a handful of dark purple dust onto the ground and disappearing into thin air along with all of her equipment.

"You BITCH!" Dean's yell carried into the treetops disturbing a few crows.

Cas finally caught his breath and he stood up on his own strength.

"Hey hey hey, buddy. Take it easy." Dean steadied his friend with a firm hand while the other tucked his gun away back into his jeans.

"It's okay, Dean." Cas coughed lightly.

"No. This is all my fault, dammit." Dean spoke fast and nervously. "We totally underestimated her. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. We'll fix whatever she did bud, alright?"

"Yeah…right." Cas frowned looking more then hopeless.

"Let's get you home." Dean said calmly while lacing an arm around Cas to help walk him back to the car. They only made it a few steps and Cas had to stop to catch his breath through coughs. Without words Dean decided to scoop him up onto his back for a little piggy back ride back to the car. Cas tried to protest but Dean only told him to shut up and not tell Sammy.

They got to the car and once they got on the road Dean called Sam and discussed everything. The entire thing was seen by a few thousand her followers live and was currently being uploaded by several more thousand. They hadn't crushed her following, they had multiplied it.

Back at the bunker Sam and Dean hit the books while Cas did as he was told, which was to have a beer in the man cave. He could only sit there for so long before he let his mind wander. And boy did it wander deep….

Cas saw himself standing on top of a lovely hill, or perhaps it was a small mountain, that overlooked gorgeous emerald grassy fields peppered with lazy, white sheep. The tallest of the grasses swayed gently on a perfectly warm breeze. He took several long moments to breathe in the peace. He then felt as if he wasn't alone so he turned around to find his brother, Gabriel, sitting on a wooden park bench, the kind with the iron armrests, perfectly situated under a small, adorable maple tree that was lush with autumn colored leaves that swayed in time with the whispering grasses. Gabriel said nothing but gestured for Castiel to sit. Cas showed his trepidation but eventually, based on the thousands of years of comradery he had built up with his most beloved brother, he sat on the edge of the bench and leaned forward on his rested elbows.

Gabe's words were so soft at first that Castiel couldn't make them out. As the two words became louder so did the wind. Gabriel's lips moved as if he was speaking normally but Castiel only heard a harsh whisper mixed with the rushing of the wind and the once peaceful clattering of the leaves in the tree above them. The sounds hissed harshly in Cas' ears but Gabriel appeared normal and calm. The contrast of what he saw and what he heard was unnerving to say the least. When he was finally able to make out the words which his supposed brother spoke he jolted up from the bench and put distance between them.

"Do it." The harshness of the words carried a dark underlying plot. "Do it." It came again and again each time growing in tune to their surroundings that Castiel had turned to gaze at again. The grasses turned to rough rocky terrain. It was pitch black except for the parts that glowed from underlying magma. The breeze was now a heat that threatened to burn the thin hairs on Castiel's hands. The pure white sheep were replaced with wandering violent monsters of various sizes that were just as dark as their habitat.

"DO IT." The words pierced his ears and he reached up to cover them. Cas turned again to find himself face to face with Gabriel who still appeared completely normal and unaware of their horrid surroundings. His lips moved without the urgency and volume that the words had. "DO IT. DO IT. DO. IT!"

Castiel's eyes widened with fear. "Stop!"

"DO IT!"

"No, I won't! Gabriel, please!"

"DO IT!"

"Never!" Cas pleaded as he squinted his eyes shut and pressed his hands tighter into the side of his skull. "Stop!" His scream was guttural and desperate. Castiel found his feet, took a strong stance and swung his fist as hard as he could at the thing posing as his brother.

*flash*

Back in the man cave, Cas blinked and looked down at his clenched fist that was about to meet the Archangel's jaw. He willed his grip to ease and he found blood in his palm from shards of brown glass penetrating his skin from a shattered beer bottle. The smell of warm beer was all over his coat.

"Dean! Cas! What happened?!" Sam had just ran down the hall and stopped his gallop with the doorframe. "Dean!" Sam's attention went from the confused angel to his brother who was slumped against the brick wall that now had a sizable crater in it. A few pieces of rubble fell as Sam rushed to turn over his brother to check his face. "Dean!" Sam yelled louder in hopes to wake him up. He checked for a pulse and sighed when he found it.

"What the hell, Cas! What happened?!" The normal slow-to-jump-to-conclusions Sam became understandably accusatory in record timing.

"I...I don't know." Cas mumbled. He took a few steps towards the brothers he loved. "Is he okay?"

"Stay back!" Sam warned. The strength of his words were circumvented with a small catch in his throat. "I'm sorry… Please don't come any closer." He said shakily.

Cas uncomfortably obliged. "I… understand. I'm sorry. Sam, please. I didn't mean to…" Cas tried to organize his thoughts. "I was….I was somewhere else, it was nice at first, Gabriel was there. But then it all turned into hell and he was telling me to…" Castiel's eyes gazed into nothing.

"To what?" Sam interrupted his thoughts cautiously.

"I think he wanted me to… end my own life." Cas admitted, not believing it entirely himself.

"Shhhh-it. Okay, Cas, I need you to think and answer me as clearly as possible. Got it?" He waited for a nod. "What EXACTLY did Gabe tell you? The exact words."

Cas focused and closed his eyes. He pictured Gabriel's calm face with fire and brimstone swirling about. He focused down on the words his lips were forming.

"He said, 'Do it.'" Cas answered before opening his eyes again.

"Dammit." Sam cursed.

"What is it? What's happening to me!?" Castiel's breaths were quickened and his words even faster. "Look what I did! I could have killed Dean! I can't! I can't even imagine! What if I had?! I would DO it! What am I going to do now!? Stay away! Stay away from me!!" He stumbled backwards until his back found the wall and he held both hands out in front of him with straight elbows as if he was about to stop a train.

"Cas! Castiel!!" Sam's cries cut into Castiel's outburst. He waited till Cas seemed to gain back some wherewithal. "Look at me." He asked gently. "Listen to me, Cas." Sam pleaded to his friend. Cas took in one deep breath and he lowered his arms only slightly. "This is the witch. Okay? It's her spell. We found it. This isn't you. Got it?"

"What-what is it?" Cas trembled in uncharacteristic fear.

Sam furrowed his brow before answering "I...don't think I should tell you. It's better you don't know. But we know how to reverse the spell. We need to go get two pints of dirt from the place where the spell was cast and I'll be able to take care of the rest."

"But…"

"Yeah, I know. Then this happened." Sam looked down at the unconscious Dean and frowned. "He shouldn't be moved like this. I need to… see…." His voice trailed off.

"What? To see what?"

Sam sighed. "I need to see if his back is broken."

"No." Cas whispered to himself.

"Maybe I should take him to the ER."

"Let me heal him."

"Cas, no way. We can't risk you going dark like that again, you'll kill him for sure."

"I'm… I'm in control. I am me. Gabriel isn't here. Please, Sam. Let me fix him. Let me fix what I did." Cas' puppy dog eyes and the sincerity of his voice convinced Sam that he could trust his friend.

The sound of Castiel's careful steps could barely be heard till he started crushing small bits of stone under his shoes nearing the brothers.

"Are you sure?" Sam almost whispered.

"Yes." His voice was clear and deep. He decided to keep his eyes open while he healed Dean's broken body lest he fall back into that hellish world again. He mended bone, replaced blood in the appropriate places to correct the internal bleeding, and mended the open skin on the back of his skull. As he worked he squinted almost in agony and Sam noticed but kept his worry silent. When he finished, he sat back on his heels from his kneeling position and rested his hands, palms up, on his lap. Cas gazed down at them angrily.

Sam didn't know how to read the expression. "Cas?"

"He'll be fine now." He continued to stare guiltily at his own two hands.

"Was it bad?" Pleaded Sam.

Cas swallowed thickly. "Yes." He whispered. "Sam…" Sharing the same thought Sam answered him.

"I'll go get the Enochian cuffs." He got up and hoisted Dean's stomach over one shoulder. "Stay put."

"Of course."

Before long Sam was on his way back the same road that Dean and Cas had just traveled home from but not before chaining up Cas in the dungeon with the cuffs and setting Dean peacefully on his bed with a note a top his chest.

Dean,

It's just like we thought. Out on a dirt run. Be back soon.

-Sammy

P.S. Stay away from the dungeon!

Within the first hour Dean started coming around. He brought a hand up to rub his eyes and felt the paper on his chest. One eye read the note just as hastily as it was written. The dungeon was definitely going to be the first place he went to check on his cursed best friend. Dean trudged along the slick walls that rubbed against his shoulder to keep upright while he rubbed his eyes and forehead. His feet were refusing to cooperate fully. The headache he was nursing was something else but he had to check on Cas. He had to be there for him. He had to see him and make sure he was okay. Dean understood the effects of the spell and knew it was more dangerous for Cas to be alone right now.

Sever schizophrenia, especially the sudden onset of it, would only end in Cas committing suicide sooner rather than later. That was the spell. There were many versions of it but the words she used meant he would see hallucinations, not be able to control himself, have fits of rage mixed with extreme sorrow, and hear voices that most likely would want him do to one thing; end his own life. Just thinking about it again made Dean push forward as fast at his feet agreed to carry him.

Once he made it to the dungeon door. The insignificant looking thing that kept behind it a hidden room just for keeping their ugliest uglies in check. Inside was Castiel, angel of the Lord, a seraph who raised a soul from the depths of hell, had battled many a foe but most remarkably had taken out Archangels all for the love of 'humanity' and this great angel was crying. Dean entered silently afraid that any sudden movement could startle the poor fledgling. Castiel heard his nervous footsteps and misinterpreted them as fear. Dean was only watching out for his angel but Cas was already filled with guilt, regret and remorse could only add more negative thoughts into his brain.

"You're afraid of me." He whispered without lifting his head and his quiet sobbing continued after an sharp inhale. It was painful for him to say that. His tears seeped into his pants since he was sitting on his knees with his hands cuffed sharply behind his back. He made no effort to escape them. Cas' thoughts ran wild like a torrent in his mind. His secret beloved was afraid of him now and rightfully so. He actually seriously hurt him. He could have killed him instantly and all because of some stupid hallucination.

"No." Dean spoke so soft and low that it startled Cas a little. "Cas, no. That's a lie you're telling yourself. I could never be afraid of you."

"You hate me." Cas pouted.

"No, no I could never ever hate you either Cas, not after all we've been through. All the pain I've caused you. I know how much you've sacrificed for us… For me…" Dean sat on the cold concrete floor just outside of the circle holding in the angel. "Cas, I don't hate you. You're my best friend, our brother."

"You don't need me." Cas hissed. The words made Dean's heart ache since that was the exact opposite of how Dean felt. He needed Cas. He needed him in every way possible. In every way you could need someone else. But how could he explain that to fragile, schizophrenic Castiel?

"Please...Please don't say that." Dean begged. He leaned forward trying to see Castiel's hidden face where the tears fell.

"So it's true? You didn't deny it." Cas turned slightly to see that Dean had sat.

"No, Cas. It's not true at all." Were the only words Dean could muster before Cas lunged at him causing him to get back as quick as possible.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Cas screamed and now made strong teary eye contact with Dean. "YOU ARE AFRAID OF ME! LOOK!" Dean released his tense muscles that Cas was condemning.

"Listen Cas, this isn't you. I'm not afraid of you." He emphasized the you's in his speech. "You aren't this. I know you. You are kind and selfless and confident and laid back and still super attentive to everything around you at the same time… You're awesome." Dean's words of highest praise were meaningful and gentle, they would have made Cas blush in regular circumstances.

"Liar." The angel mumbled. Then yelled and lunged again. "LIAR!" He switched from English to Enochian seamlessly and kept screaming at Dean. Dean tried his best to withstand the onslaught which felt like an irate drunk swearing up and down the wall at the top of his lungs. He couldn't stand it after a few long phrases and he moved to stand and take a few steps back. This only made Cas react more violently. Dean just stared not knowing what to do himself so he checked his phone and decided to call Sam.

The phone rang and an out-of-breath Sam answered. "Dean, you okay? What's going on?"

"Oh, you know just hanging out with Spock having a fit. How you doin'?" Dean said nonchalantly as Cas continued screaming more wild Enochian in the background. Dean had to cover his opposite ear to be able to hear his little brother.

"Dude! No!" Sam argued.

"Dude, Yes. I'm not leaving him, Sammy." Dean ordered. Sam sighed on the other side of the line. "Are you running?" Dean inquired.

"Yup, heading back to the car now. Got the dirt. I got everything for the spell. It should work remotely."

"Should?"

"Don't worry, if it doesn't work I'll just drive back and do it again. No harm done. I got plenty of dirt."

"Ugh. Fine. Wait, you got some of Cas' hair already?"

"Yup."

"And the chicken bones?"

"Yeah."

"And the-"

"Dean! I got everything. Chill."

"I will not. Not until I can drink a half a bottle of something and sleep for two days." Dean glanced back over his shoulders, he had turned his back to Cas and kept his ears covered, and saw Cas laying on his side, his back to Dean.

"Cas!?" He ran to his side completely ignoring the circle keeping himself safe. Cas didn't move. Didn't seem to breathe but just laid there. "Shit, Cas!" Dean gripped his shoulder and pushed it back to look at his tear streaked face that was plain and emotionless. He looked his body up and down for what might have caused his unconsciousness when he found the quickly growing pool of blood under his hips and back coming from the gashes on Castiel's thin wrists. He had cut himself raw with the Enochian cuffs and was bleeding out fast. Dean hurriedly clicked on the speaker on his phone and tossed it on the floor. "Sammy! I need to take off the cuffs! He cut himself. It's bad. He needs to heal it he'll die!" Dean looked where they normally hung the keys and didn't find them. "Where are the keys Sammy!?!" Dean yelled out towards the phone.

"Dean… I'm sorry." Sam spoke simply.

"You didn't." Dean growled.

"I knew something like this might happen. I know you would try to take them off. I took the keys with me, to protect you from getting hurt again."

"Dammit Sam!!" Dean ripped open his button up plaid shirt, revealing a simple black T shirt underneath. He ripped it in half down the back and made quick work of pressing the cloth between the offending cuffs and tender flesh. "He wouldn't kill me!"

"He almost did!" Sam pleaded. "Did you see what happened to the wall he threw you into?"

Dean didn't care what the reasoning was. "SHUT UP! Just do the damn spell!"

"Okay!" Sam was frustrated but obeyed. Sam began to say the spell on the other side of the phone while Dean coddled his angel.

"Hey. Hey, Cas. You hear me? You have to be okay. You got it? Can you do that for me?" No reply. "Cas!" Dean's desperation spilled from his lips without his permission. "Cas! Please! I can't do this without you. You can't die on me again. I can't…I can't… Not again. PLEASE CAS!!" He shook Cas' shoulders until he saw his eyes begin to move under his eye lids.

Cas moaned deep in his chest.

"Cas?" Dean begged.

"Dean…" Cas replied softly.

"Hey! Hey! You okay, buddy?! Talk to me!"

"Are you hurt?" Cas asked simply while adjusting his vision.

"Me? No, you idiot!"

"I thought...I thought that...I hurt you."

"I'm fine." Dean said quickly. "Cas, you're losing too much blood."

"The cuffs… their Enochian?"

"Yeah, sorry, but you were a danger to yourself. We had to. But I don't have the key." Dean looked angrily at his phone. "Someone took it over state lines!"

Sam yelled back. "To protect you!"

"Shut up!" Dean whined back. "Did you do it yet?"

"Yeah, he should be good now. It will wear off slowly. But I'm on my way back if not. Gimme about an hour or so."

"Make that half an hour!" Dean ordered and he hung up on Sam abruptly. He turned, giving all his attention to Cas. "Hang in there, okay? Don't die on me, buddy."

"I have no intention of dying." Cas said.

"Really?" Dean looked hopeful.

Cas tilted his head a little and squinted.

"...yes… Really. Did I miss something?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what? I recall the beer breaking in my hand, Gabriel, you were… unconscious and it was my fault, Sam leaving, and…now." Cas' eyes were heavy and his breaths were lite.

"Hey! Hey stay with me! C'mon."

"I'm so tired, Dean. Please let me sleep." He mumbled and his head began to roll back but Dean grabbed his neck and shoulder.

"Oh no you don't!" He pulled Cas' upper body into his lap and gave his cuffed hands plenty of room between his crossed legs. He checked the pieces of cloth of his shirt to make sure they were helping to stop the bleeding, but so much blood was already on floor, his knees and Castiel's coat. "Cas?" He begged grabbing Cas' face and turning it toward him.

"Hmm?" Barely open eyes looked up.

"You're gonna be okay, right?"

"Mmmm….mmhhmm." He thought and replied positively.

"Please be okay." He begged soothingly.

"Mhhmm." Cas nodded. "What happened again?"

"Do you remember the witch? We were in the woods."

"Mmhhmm. And you had that terrible plan. Wait." Cas looked up and his eyebrows knit together. "Your plan failed, didn't it?" He didn't beat around the bush and went straight for it and it stabbed Dean deep in his stomach. "And in some convoluted way, I ended up like this." He met Dean's eyes that were wrought with guilt. "Dean, it's not your fault."

"It's completely my fault. The witch knew we were there before we had a chance. She turned you into a schitzo and got away. I should have just shot her right there."

"Don't blame yourself. You do that too too… much." He started to drift away again.

"Hey-hey-hey. None of that." Dean readjusted his grip assertively to keep him awake. "Gotta keep breathing, buddy." Cas shivered a little and Dean looked closely at his angel's face that was gleaming with a little sweat over his pale complexion. Dean's face contorted with worry.

"What is it?" Cas mumbled.

"You're… Going into shock." Dean looked him up and down. "I'll be right back." Dean started to move to get up but Cas sent a hand flying up that gripped Dean's black shirt.

"No. Don't leave."

"Cas, I should put your feet up. Get a blanket and stuff. It'll help." Cas looked at him with his pouty bright blue eyes and any thought of leaving left him immediately. When Castiel's eyes became glossy with tears Dean settled down and tightened his hug on his best friend. "Okay, alright, take it easy, buddy. I'll stay, geez. We'll get you out of those cuffs and you'll be just fine. You can heal right up."

"Yeah." Cas agreed softly.

"Could you promise me something, Cas?"

"Maybe."

"Could you… Not die anymore?" Dean looked at a crack on the wall embarrassed.

"No." Cas replied quickly. Dean jolted his head to look to see if the angel was trying to make a joke. He wasn't. But before Dean could say anything, Cas continued. "Because you won't stop making terrible plans." And Cas smiled weakly.

Dean chuckled a little then replied.

"Shut up, Cas."


End file.
